Designing a lighting system for a space has always been a challenge because the lighting system has to meet utilitarian, technical and aesthetic needs. Thus, any such endeavor is successful only if technical, architectural and artistic skills are combined.
Several different types of ceiling lights are presently available, including surface mounted lights, recessed lights and hanging lights. The present invention pertains to hanging lights.